One of Them
by MrsAlbusSPotter
Summary: Draco Death Eater Initiation thingy.


**A/N: In my imagination, Draco has two sisters, one who is his twin, one who is adopted and is really the Dark Lord's and Bellatrix's daughter, both of whom are on the "good" side, or whatever. He and his twin have a creepy mind connection thingy, where they, quite literally, share minds.**

**Also, sadly, I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't think J.K. is too keen on giving it away.**

I steeled myself for what was about to happen, to do what my parents expected. To do what I must, or have all my family killed in front of my eyes. My parents deserved at least one child who lived up to their asinine expectations, right?

I sighed running a hand through my hair as Mum and I walked silently to Borgin and Burkes, which was the main meeting place for the Death Eaters. I was about to become one of _them_, the Death Eaters (real cheery name, know?) and receive my first assignment. I was scared to death and excited at the same time, thinking about what that might be. Maybe it would include shaming Potter and co.

But that wasn't likely.

We walked into the shop, and I held my head high, and sneered at the Death Eaters of whom I knew was of less status than me, including Greyback, who didn't even have the Mark, as I was about to get. I would be his superior, since I was taking the place of my father, who Potter and his friends, (including my girlfriend* at the time and my own sisters!) had booted off to Azkaban right before the end of the school year, bringing shame to the Malfoy name.

I would fix that.

I went to the front of the little shop, as I was supposed to, and awaited the Dark Lord to show up. All of the windows were locked and the curtains were down. The only way to get in was by the front door, which Greyback was blocking, or, if you had the Dark Mark, Apparating inside.

_Draco, please don't do this! _Luci, my twin, said urgently inside my head. _I could get Order me-mbers out there _right now_ and make it look like they took you prisoner, or something. You could be safe, the Order would protect you, I promise!_

_Get out of my head, Lucille, _I snarled, using her full name. Part of me may have known that she was right, but I didn't want to face that fact. _You have no business telling me what to do, and even less looking into my head at a time like this!_

_Draco..._

_No! Get out, right now, before I look and find where the Order is hiding, and start off my care-er with a success, unlike Father! Now, GO!_

I could tell she was crying, but she left my head. That, I think, awakened my conscious. I be-gan to wonder if I wanted this, or if Father and Mother wanted me to do this. Was I really ready for this step?

I didn't have much time to wonder, though, because there was a pop and black smoke swirling around the room, announcing the Dark Lord's presence. We all dropped to our knees before him. I, so-mehow, knew to do that as quickly as possible, lest I face the consequences, like my father was likely to face if he ever was to get out of Azkaban. I was quite the little brain.

"You may stand," the Dark Lord said, sounding almost bored. I stood and saw _him_ for the first time ever in my life. He was probably a couple inches shorter than me, and had pasty white skin, with a slight green tinge to it. He was completely bald, with red eyes, that were little slits like a cat, and had two little slits in the middle of his face instead of a nose. In short, he looked deranged, and downright terrifying.

Everyone was completely silent. I looked down at my hands and realized that they were shak-ing ever so slightly. I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself, not wanting to look weak in front of all the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord.

"Draco Malfoy," said the Dark Lord, his voice lingering as though he was hissing. He tilted his head as though he was studying something that looked interesting. "Come here."

I immediately did what he said, even if I walked toward him a bit unsteadily. "Yes, my Lord," I said, my voice squealing a bit. Unfortunately, the whole voice change thing had come a bit late for me, at least that's what Luci said, so I was still experiencing the whole voice squeaky at the most inconven-ient of times, such as then.

"You wish to take your father's place as a Death Eater, is that right?" he said. I kept myself from shuddering, using great self-control. I reminded myself that this was what I wanted. I'd be able to final-ly show Potter and his gang. I didn't notice that my mother was standing behind me, tears silently cour-sing down her cheeks.

"Yes, my lord. I wish to follow in his footsteps in order to serve your noble cause," I said, just as Aunt Bella had instructed me to. Blech! I was doing something she had said to do! What has the world come to?

"Then give me your left arm, so that you can be branded of your alliance," the "s" sound in alli-ance lasted much longer than it should have. I rolled up my sleeve and held out my arm. The  
Dark Lord nodded to a Death Eater that I didn't recognize, since all of them were wearing their creepy masks. He brought out a long stick, that had the imprint of a skull with a snake in it on the end. It was burning dark red. I suddenly realized that this was a _real_ brand, like the kind that Muggle farmers used on cows. The Dark Lord took the stick, of which I was staring at with a fixated horror.

"Once this Mark is on, there is no turning back," the Dark Lord said. "In fact, after your dear father failed at the Ministry, there was no turning back," a creepy grin spread across his face, "your task will be to kill Dumbledore before school ends. If you don't, you will experience something far worse than the pain you're about to experience now."

He grabbed my wrist and slammed the stick down onto my arm. It was pain unlike I had ever e-xperienced, even at the hands of Evanna or my father. I screamed out, trying, but failing, to get away from the unbearable pain. I passed out in less than a minute....

_You should have listened to me, Draco, _Luci said inside my head while I was asleep. She, un-like most of the time, had not felt my pain. I knew what that meant.

We were on separate sides now, and nothing would ever be the same again. I was one of _them_ now, and she was one of the _others_

_*He and Hermione went out in fifth year, according to my deluded brain._


End file.
